I Will Be The Light
by karlianne13xx
Summary: Oneshot Songfic! NALEX! I Will Be The Light - Nick Jonas! bad at summarys


**So this is my second songfic  
Nalex story  
so it's to the song  
I Will Be The Light by NICKY J!!!  
when he was like 12 or something  
great song!  
**

* * *

**I Will Be The Light**

(No one's POV)

_I can see it in your eyes  
Tell me what's on your mind  
Don't keep it all inside,  
I am here for you  
Did somebody bring you down?  
Turn your smile into a frown?  
I'll help you work it out  
When the answer's hard to find  
I will give you peace of mind_

Nate went to his favorite park. The park he had met his best friend, Alex at. The park he had discovered his feelings for her. He loved her, but she had a boyfriend, Dean. He was here because Alex sent him a text message saying that she needed to talk to him. He heard quiet sobs coming from the playground.

"Lexy?" He called out. He ran over to the playground and found her crying in the yellow tube connecting two parts of the playground together. It was just big enough for Nate and Alex to fit into. He sat beside her and gave her a hug. "Lexy, what happened?"

"D-Dean b-broke up w-with me!" She sobbed into his chest. Nate's heart broke, knowing his best friend was in such pain.

_When you need a friend to call  
I'll be right there beside you  
To shelter you and guide you  
On this you can rely  
When the teardrops start to fall  
I will be there to dry them  
Before you can cry them  
In the darkest night  
I will be the light_

"It will be okay Lexy. Shh. Please don't cry." Nate cooed to her, rubbing her back. "He doesn't deserve such a sweet and caring girl like you." Nate wanted to kill Dean for making Alex feel this way, but knew she wouldn't allow that. "What else is bothering you? I can tell something else is."

_You can share your secrets here  
There's no need to be afraid  
My love will never change  
It's unconditional  
Live the dawn in your heart  
Knocked down an torn apart  
I'll help you make a start  
and build it up again  
Help you shine the light within_

"H-He b-broke up w-with me b-because I wouldn't have s-sex with h-him." Alex said in between sobs. Dean was trying to pressure Alex into sex. That's all he wanted. Alex thought she really loved him and she thought that he loved her back.

"Well that is just disgusting. If he loved you then he would go at your own pace." Nate said to her as he kissed the top of her head. They always left little kisses on each other's cheeks and foreheads. It wasn't weird for them. But to Nate, that kiss did mean something.

_When you need a friend to call  
I'll be right there beside you  
To shelter you and guide you  
On this you can rely  
When the teardrops start to fall  
I will be there to dry them  
Before you can cry them  
In the darkest night  
I will be the light_

"I'm always here for you Lexy. Don't you forget that." Nate told Alex as she calmed down from her cries.

"I k-know. And I love you for that." She said looking up at him. Nate thought she just meant love in a friend way, and so did Alex, until she looked up at him. She never noticed how handsome he was.

"Whenever you need someone to tell your secrets to. Whenever you just need a friend to talk to, I will always be there for you. Always." Nate promised her. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

_Everybody's searching  
for somebody to believe in  
Everybody needs someone to care  
A shoulder you can cry on  
A love you can rely on  
So reach out and trust me if you can  
Just take my hand_

"Nate?" Alex said after they were quiet for a while.

"Hmmm?" Nate said. He was getting tired and they had been here for a while.

"I don't think I really ever loved Dean. I think I have loved someone else all this time." She said as she looked up at him. Nate's heart was pounding a lot faster than it should be.

"And who is that?" Nate asked, hiding the hope in his voice.

"You." Alex stated, looking deep into Nate's eyes.

_When you need a friend to call  
I'll be right there beside you  
To shelter you and guide you  
On this you can rely  
When the teardrops start to fall  
I will be there to dry them  
Before you can cry them  
In the darkest night  
I will be the light_

They both stared deeply into the other's eyes, leaning closer as the seconds went on. They kept leaning until their lips touched. It was like fireworks going off in both of their heads. This was like a dream come true for Nate. Alex had never felt anything like this with Dean. Only little sparks, never like this.

_No wind  
No rain  
No storm is ever going to stand in my way  
No load is too great  
Hold on  
I'll be there to carry the weight_

No wind  
No rain  
No storm is ever going to stand in my way  
No load is too great  
Hold on  
I'll be there to carry the weight

They both pulled apart with their foreheads resting against each other s.

"I love you Nate." Alex said as she starred into his eyes.

"I love you too Alex." Nate said as he starred back into her eyes. Their lips touched once again in a more passionate kiss. That is when Nate and Alex both knew for sure that they loved each other, unconditionally.

* * *

**So that wasn't that good  
well I don't think it was  
you might have other opinions  
I love that song now :)  
so plz review!!  
tell me if you liked it**


End file.
